ATHRUN: guía del usuario y manual de mantenimiento
by Ava Quant
Summary: Piensas que los Gundams son los únicos en venta hoy en día? Piensa de nuevo! PRESENTANDO al nuevo: ATHRUN ZALA


**Notas de la traductora:** hola! Otro fic buenísimo que encuentro y que quiero compartir con ustedes… la autora original del fic es **_mumyou nanashi_** y he pedido su permiso para traducir e interpretar su fic… que lo disfruten!

**Aclaración de la autora:** no poseo nada de Gundam SEED. Demonios ni siquiera poseo esta idea! Originalmente vino de Theresa Green y fue inspirada por Hikari-Hrair-Rah's series. Le he pedido a ambas su permiso para usar sus respectivas ideas en este fan fiction.

**_ATHRUN ZALA: la guía del usuario y manual de mantenimiento._**

Felicidades! Es ahora el orgulloso dueño de la unidad completamente automatizada ATHRUN ZALA. Para asegurarse de obtener los beneficios completos de su Piloto Gundam de ZAFT, por favor preste cuidadosa atención a las siguientes instrucciones:

**Información básica:**

Nombre: Athrun Zala (Asuran Zara)

Fecha de fabricación: Octubre 29, 55 Era Cósmica.

Lugar de fabricación: PLANTs; Milicia de ZAFT, división de Le Creuset

Perfil Genético: Coordinador

Altura: Más alto que Yamato (y eso es lo que importa!)

Peso: Clasificado

Su ATHRUN ZALA vendrá con los siguientes accesorios:

Un traje de piloto estándar de ZAFT (con cuchillo)

Un traje militar estándar de ZAFT

Un juego de ropa civil (para salir con Cagalli)

Un juego de vestimenta de Morgenroete (para trabajos como espía)

Un kit de primeros auxilios

Por favor tome nota que el Mobile Suit (Gundam) no esta incluido con su unidad ATHRUN ZALA. Para obtener el ZGMT-09A JUSTICE, la unidad ATHRUN ZALA primero debe robar el GAT-X303 AEGIS de la colonia espacial HELIOPOLIS más cercana y activar el modo de auto detonación durante una lucha con el GAT-X105 STRIKE. Envíenos lo que quede de el y lo reemplazaremos con el ZGMT-09A JUSTICE.

**Programación.**

Su unidad ATHRUN ZALA es una de las unidades mas versátiles disponibles, y le obedecerá sin dudarlo en todas las funciones que pueda proveerle.

**Inventor:** su unidad ATHRUN ZALA esta programada con la habilidad de fabricar mascotas robóticas irritantes. Véndaselas a sus amigos y espere a que el dinero empiece a llover! (Nota: nuestra compañía no es responsable por cualquier daño físico y/o psicológico que los inventos de la unidad ATHRUN ZALA puedan ocasionar.)

**Programador:** sus habilidades como coordinador también incluyen programación y reprogramación de maquinaria. Con este tipo de conocimiento pídale que invente juegos. Véndalos y empiece a ganar dinero fácil.

**Guardaespaldas:** hay alguien molestándolo o amenazándolo? No se preocupe más! Esta unidad tiene habilidades de combate impresionantes y altamente efectivas. Mantenga a su lado a su unidad y véalo perseguir a cualquiera que se le acerque en un radio de un kilómetro.

**Estratega militar:** haga que su gobierno lo contrate para idear tácticas durante la guerra. Su entrenamiento en la milicia de ZAFT probará ser de lo más efectivo. O puede iniciar su propio ejército de HAROs y TORIs y controlar el mundo!

**Novio:** estando previamente comprometido con una ídolo pop, esta unidad es el novio perfecto. Tenga una cita con el y vea a sus amigas ponerse verdes de envidia. Sólo asegúrese de que no haya ninguna unidad Cagalli en las cercanías para evitar el caos.

**Equipo de demolición de un solo hombre:** su ATHRUN ZALA, estando equipado con una maquina mortal y genes mejorados, tendrá el poder de varios hombres. Gane dinero fácil aceptando proyectos de demolición y similares. De nuevo, no somos responsables por cualquier daño no deseado que pueda causar.

Su unidad ATHRUN ZALA viene con 6 modos diferentes:

Serio (configuración predeterminada)

Pasivo/cortés

Agradable

Ausente en sus pensamientos.

Ansioso.

Modo SEED

Por favor note que el modo Ansioso se activara cada ves que haya una unidad KIRA YAMATO cerca. El modo SEED está caracterizado por una mirada vacía en los ojos y se activara automáticamente en situaciones que atenten a la vida. Sea cuidadoso cuando la unidad esté en modo SEED ya que es extremadamente peligroso. Aleje los objetos con modo de auto detonación en un radio de 10 millas porque esta unidad tiene tendencia a activarlos. El modo Agradable esta reservado para las unidades CAGALLI únicamente.

**Relaciones con las demás unidades:**

Su unidad ATHRUN ZALA tiene una naturaleza racional y calculadora lo que significa que sospecha naturalmente de los naturales, especialmente de aquellos que pertenecen a la Alianza Terrestre. Por otro lado, es mayormente pasivo con los otros Coordinadores de su edad y extremadamente respetuoso de sus superiores. De cualquier modo, con cuidadosa supervisión y guía, él aprenderá a ser más confiado y social.

**KIRA YAMATO:** Durante el primer encuentro con esta unidad, ambas unidades parecerán amistosas y se consideraran el uno al otro como 'mejores amigos'. Sea conciente de que una vez separados por unos años, intentaran matarse mutuamente. Para poder detener este comportamiento, debe obtener una unidad Cagalli para que los reconcilie.

**NICOL AMARFI:** una de las unidades más compatibles con ATHRUN ZALA, ésta unidad lo admira como a un hermano mayor. Esta unidad también es extremadamente útil para poner a ATHRUN ZALA a dormir. Precaución: la destrucción de esta unidad activara el modo SEED en ATHRUN ZALA.

**YZAK JOULE:** arrogante, violento, competitivo e irritante, esta unidad criticará constantemente a su ATHRUN ZALA. Su ATHRUN ZALA mayormente estará en modo Pasivo/Cortés, pero el contacto constante forzara a su ATHRUN ZALA a tomar represalias.

**DEARKA ELTHMAN:** como la unidad YZAK JOULE, esta unidad es extremadamente arrogante. Por otro lado, esta unidad es feliz haciendo comentarios groseros y sarcásticos. El modo Pasivo/Cortés será activado al contacto con esta unidad.

**PATRCK ZALA:** altamente indeseable como es, esta unidad es identificada como la referencia paterna de ATHRUN ZALA. La interacción con esta unidad debe ser siempre supervisada. Esta unidad pertenece a la colección VILLANOS lo que significa que es muy peligroso. Pese a su relación con su ATHRUN ZALA, esta unidad intentara matar a su propia progenie.

**RAU LE CREUSET:** el superior de ATHRUN ZALA. Caracterizado por una mascara y risas macabras. Las interacciones con esta unidad se llevaran a cabo mayormente en el modo Serio. Nunca deja a la unidad RAU LE CREUSET cerca de ATHRUN ZALA cuando la etapa avanzada de modo Ansioso este activado dado que resultara en un gran lavado de cerebro por parte del anterior.

**Interacción con otras unidades:**

**CAGALLI:** violenta, bocona y masculina. Esta unidad intentará matar a su unidad ATHRUN ZALA en su primer y segundo encuentro. No se preocupe, esto es enteramente NORMAL. Su unidad es un Coordinador y posee habilidades evasivas espectaculares. Créalo o no, esta es la unidad más compatible para su ATHRUN ZALA.

**LACUS CLYNE:** esta unidad es la anterior prometida de ATHRUN ZALA. Como tal, el modo Pasivo/Cortés será activado cuando se encuentre con ella. Esta unidad esta constantemente rodeada de su ejército de HAROs (de sus iniciales en ingles Highly Annoying RObots, robots extremadamente molestos.)

**Limpieza:**

Su unidad ATHRUN ZALA es capaz de limpiarse y prepararse el mismo. Sin embargo, si usted no puede resistirse a limpiarlo, pídale su permiso cortésmente.

Si él necesita ayuda para secarse, frote a ATHRUN ZALA con una toalla seca. No sacuda a la unidad para secarla.

**Energía:**

Su unidad ATHRUN ZALA es un adolescente en crecimiento y necesita una dieta y nutricio apropiadas. Provéale comidas saludables. No se preocupe si se pierde en una isla desierta sin usted para que lo alimente, hemos incluido raciones (para dos) de comida estándar de ZAFT en su kit de primeros auxilios.

**Preguntas más frecuentes:**

P: mi unidad ATHRUN ZALA siempre se lesiona el hombro. Me estoy quedando sin vendajes y cabestrillos. Que debo hacer?

R: desafortunadamente, el hombro es un área altamente susceptible a sufrir heridas/daños. La razón de esto es aún desconocida. Nos hemos tomado la libertad de proveerle un kit de primeros auxilios. Si se acaba su suministro, arrégleselas usted mismo!

P: mi ATHRUN ZALA sigue fabricando HAROs! Son tan irritantes! Y nadie los compraría! Hay alguna forma en que deje de hacerlos!

R: si, la hay. Provéale un nuevo hobby y déle los HAROs a la unidad LACUS CLYNE más cercana.

P: Mi ATHRUN ZALA siempre hace lo que le dicen. Esto no era un problema hasta que mis amigos lo descubrieron y ahora quieren llevárselo. Ayuda!

R: junte su unidad con una unidad CAGALLI. Esto hará que ese comportamiento se detenga. Sin embargo, este método tiene sus desventajas. Existe la posibilidad que su unidad se rebele contra usted también.

**Resolución de problemas.**

Problema: su ATHRUN ZALA se rehúsa a que le deje tratar sus heridas.

Solución: hable con el acerca de dejarle tratar sus heridas. Dígale que quiere curar sus heridas por que no quiere estar en deuda con él. Si incluso esto falla, véase en un espejo: esta parada ahí, ofreciéndole tratamiento medico en su ropa interior? Si lo esta, por un demonio, apresúrese y vístase primero!.

-

Problema: Su ATHRUN ZALA ha estado abatido y murmurando que definitivamente matara a "Kira" la próxima vez que se vean, agarrando hojas de música para piano o similares y abrazando un uniforme militar de ZAFT.

Solución: una pequeña anomalía en el CPU de la unidad ha causado esto. Es llamado el síndrome "Si no mato a Kira, el me matará la próxima vez". Es usualmente activado cuando una unidad NICOL AMARFI es cortada a la mitad. Para resolver este problema, mate a una unidad KIRA YAMATO de las cercanías. O si esta encariñado con el, finja matarlo.

-

Problema: su unidad ATHRUN ZALA, después de obtener el nuevo Justice Gundam, misteriosamente desapareció.

Solución: para averiguar donde esta su unidad ATHRUN ZALA, vaya a Mi-Propio-País© ORB. Ahí es más probable ayudar y convencer a la unidad KIRA YAMATO de ir con el.

Con el cuidado y mantenimiento necesario, su ATHRUN ZALA llevará una vida plena y feliz. Si, pese a todo, usted se aburre de su invariable humor, solo dígale que usted es en realidad un villano malvado y que no desearía mas que la total destrucción de la raza humana. El definitivamente se alejara de usted… o lo mandara a una muerte prematura. Lo que ocurra primero.

* * *

**Notas finales:** esta es otra interpretación de un fic q estoy leyendo, hay varias unidades que espero publicar y, según la autora, las versiones Destiny ya están siendo ensambladas en la fábrica y saldrán a la venta en algún tiempo (no muy lejano esperamos), traduciré los reviews que reciba esta historia por si quieren felicitar a la autora ' espero les haya gustado y cualquier comentario o sugerencia en el botoncito morado que dice "GO"

Ah! Y otra cosa… yo no pienso que HARO sea irritante' es más, yo quiero un HARO! XD

_**Ava**_


End file.
